


Good Morning

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: We are one [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intersex, Intersex Tony(MCU), M/M, Mpreg, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 白罐为Anthony，MCU罐为Tony





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 白罐为Anthony，MCU罐为Tony

Tony是在一阵轻微的酸痒中醒过来的，他皱着眉有些不适地活动了一下身子，试图确认这阵酸麻的来源。随着他活动的动作，被肚子挤压着的膀胱发出了一阵阵让人难以忽视的收缩感，然而还没有完全清醒的身体却拒绝着任何形式的运动。Tony皱着眉强忍着尿意在床上又躺了三秒钟，直到理智终于叫醒了他的大脑和下身的本能欲望变得越来越迫切的时候，他才慢慢地挪动着身子试图从床上爬起来。

来自下身的一阵轻微却清晰的磨蹭感让浅眠的Anthony慢慢醒了过来，他皱了皱眉下意识地抱紧了怀里正在乱动的人，本能地挺身将滑出来一点的阴茎重新插进那湿润温暖的甬道中。但是正在被尿意折磨着的Tony并没有因此安分下来，他抓着Anthony环在他胸部底下的胳膊试图拉开他，同时不停地挪动着身子往床边靠近，直到Anthony又一次把他牢牢抱了回去。

“唔——”因来回的磨蹭刺激而勃起的分身擦着敏感的阴道插入时难免激起Tony的一阵酥麻，同时加重的尿意使他下意识地夹紧了下身咬住了Anthony。被柔软的肉壁吸得一阵舒服的Anthony慵懒地用鼻子轻哼了一声，他收紧双臂抱住Tony同时低头咬住了他的后颈，并缓慢地在他体内抽插起来。

被迫切的释放欲望和逐渐加强的快感双重折磨着的Tony咬着唇本能地夹紧了双腿，却又怕被挤压着的膀胱立刻释放出来而不得不放松身子，然而Anthony却趁着这个机会一口气顶上了他深处的敏感点。阵阵电击般的强烈快感不断折磨着他濒临极限的身体，Tony呜咽着发出了几声抗议的呻吟，但Anthony却像是听不懂一样变本加厉地操干起来。

“停下——停——啊——让我，让我先去个洗手间——”Tony强忍着嘴边的呻吟道，他紧抓着Anthony圈在他身上的手臂，低着头弓起身子试图离开这个人的怀抱。

“可你看起来一点都不像想让我停下啊。”Anthony恶劣地笑道，他抱起Tony的一条腿将两人结合的部位暴露在空气中，随后捏住那颗因为兴奋而挺立的豆粒肆意地揉弄了起来。敏感的身体几乎在瞬间就猛地收紧咬住了Anthony，那不停抽搐抖动着的软肉全方位按摩着他的阴茎让他舒服得忍不住呻吟出声。

“啧，一玩你这里里面就抖得这么厉害，还咬得这么紧，让人想拔都拔不出去，你还敢说你不想要？”Anthony咬住Tony的耳垂低声道，完全不顾怀里人的挣扎一下又一下地大力碾压着他的敏感点。

“混蛋——啊，让我去洗手间——快点——我要憋不住了——”被快感折磨得全身发软的Tony眼看就要控制不住自己了，因为憋尿而总是不停收缩的下体变得异常敏感，越发激烈的兴奋刺激伴随着阵阵的酸麻刺痛不断地折磨他的脑神经，几乎让他快要分不清痛苦和愉悦的界限。

“啧，你真麻烦。”Anthony故意发出了嫌弃的声音。他抱着Tony从床上坐起，维持着插入的状态用一个抱着小孩尿尿的姿势抱着Tony的双腿站了起来。为这个姿势感到一阵羞耻的棕发男人红透了一张脸，他本能地垂下双手遮住自己的下体，并咬住嘴唇想要忍住嘴边的呻吟。然而Anthony却恶劣地不断把Tony举高又松手让他下落，配合着走路的节奏和行走时自然颠簸一下又一下地直插进最深处。

“啊——啊——唔啊——唔！”Tony仰起头张开嘴无助地发出断续的呻吟声，从床边到马桶边不过几步路的距离他却觉得像是走了一个世纪那么长。然而当他终于到达厕所旁边的时候，情况却没有因此变得好转起来。Anthony依然维持着那个给小孩把尿的姿势抱着他，并逐渐恢复了之前的速度和力度肆意地操干了起来。一波比一波强烈快感犹如巨浪冲刷着Tony敏感脆弱的脑神经，羞耻和本能在彼此拉扯着让他感到小腹传来了一阵抽痛。

“快去啊，你不是很急吗？”Anthony含住Tony的耳垂吮吸着问道，感受着怀里的人因为过度刺激而发出的轻颤，并贪婪地一次又一次大力操干着他的阴穴，孜孜不倦地把自己的阴茎插进这张他永远玩不腻的小嘴里。

“你——别动——啊，不——”感觉到自己已经不受控制地开始逐渐放松的Tony绝望地闭上了眼睛，沉浸在愉悦当中的身体完全背叛了他的意志正在全心全意地服务着Anthony的阴茎，不断分泌的清液将那根凹凸不平的粗壮肉棒完全浸湿，顺滑的甬道甚至主动地引导着他一次又一次地顶上子宫口，不停地摩擦着那些从子宫腔里流出来的精液。迷糊中Tony想起昨晚他睡下的时候自己里面还没有这么满的，所以Anthony肯定在他睡着之后又干了他几次。一想到即使在自己失去意识的时候，Anthony也依然热衷于拿他的身体玩乐，Tony就忍不住红透了脖子。他知道Anthony对于他的身体有着一种近乎狂热的执念，但他从没想到已经到了这个地步，然而在羞耻的同时，一种异样的满足感和喜悦却笼罩了Tony。

“憋尿对身体不好，快去。”

“你——还有脸说——唔——啊哈——啊，混蛋，慢点——啊——”突然加快了的速度让Tony爽得几乎叫不出声，骤雨般的攻势不停地击打着他的敏感点，阵阵激烈的快感精确无比地击中他的膀胱，刺激着他的身体开始本能地收缩挤压着满载的器官。释放的欲望变得越来越强烈，以至于到最后即使Tony不愿意也无法控制自己就这么释放了出来。

因排尿反射而自然收缩着的身体带动着阴道一抽一抽地吮吸挤压着Anthony的阴茎，他低吟着发出了一声享受的叹息，缓慢地放慢了速度等待Tony释放完毕，惬意地享受着贪婪的阴道带给他的全自动按摩。一直到冲水声响起，他才又突然恢复了原来的节奏操干起来，把毫无防备的Tony又一次操得浪叫不停。

Anthony轻笑着啃咬着Tony的颈侧，把他抱进了淋浴间清洗。温热的打在镜子上洗去了表面的水雾，Anthony把已经洗干净的Tony按在镜子前，小心翼翼地把他的屁股往后拉，不让他挤压到鼓起来的肚子，然后扶着他的腰一口气插进了因使用过度而变得有着红肿的阴穴里。

Tony哑叫了一声本能地收紧了身体咬住了体内的巨物。他用力地撑住了镜子不让自己滑落下去，发烫的脸颊不停地在略微冰凉的镜面上来回磨蹭着以乞求一次凉意的安慰，然而他的大脑还是因为堆积起来的愉悦快感而变得迷糊，无法思考。

“啧——不管干了多少次还是这么紧，又湿又热——你真是天生就是被操的料——”Anthony赞叹着把手从Tony的胸下穿过带起他松软无力的上身，另一只手抓住他的大腿不停地把Tony往自己的阴茎上按，确保自己每一次都能操到他最深处的敏感点。

现在是孕期第六个月，Tony的肚子已经变得明显，同时胸部也已经发育完全并开始产奶了。由于怀孕增重，Tony现在看起来变得圆润了一些，曾经紧绷的肌肉也逐渐变得柔软，整个人看起来越发的可爱，直叫Anthony想要好好疼爱他，各种意义上的。想着Anthony用手握住Tony如今已经变得圆润饱满的乳房，一边按摩着里面的乳腺刺激奶液分泌，一边玩弄着他挺立的乳头。

“看，你现在就像个女人一样。阴道里插着我的阴茎，子宫里含着我的精液，肚子里怀着我的孩子，乳房里还装着我的早餐，你简直就是我的专属小奶牛。”Anthony轻笑着在Tony的耳边低语道，满意地看着怀里的人因为羞耻而红透了一张脸。

“操，操你的——我才不啊——”突然被拉扯的乳尖打断了Tony所有反驳的话语，被挤压着的胸部促使着满载的奶液不停地涌向那个唯一狭窄的出口，然而Anthony的手指却恶劣地捏紧了Tony的乳头不断地揉搓着堵住了奶孔。得不到释放的奶液不断地在乳房里储存起来赘拉着他的胸部，阵阵酸胀感折磨着Tony敏感的神经让他不由自主地收紧了身体。

“啧，夹得这么用力，就这么喜欢被我玩乳头吗？”Anthony一边说一边用力地操进Tony正在收缩着的阴道，享受着饥渴的甬道吸附着他的柱身不断挤压的极致快感。被操得几乎站不稳的Tony无力地扒拉着镜子呻吟着，敏感的阴道被凹凸不平的巨物不停地来回摩擦着在他体内激起阵阵电流般的快感，而深处的敏感点更是早已被折磨得不停打颤发麻，每当Anthony用力地顶上去的时候他都几乎要忍不住尖叫出声。

“你湿得真厉害，不都说怀孕了身体的敏感度就会下降吗，你怎么反而像是变得更敏感了？”Anthony说着把自己深插进Tony的阴道中直到囊袋紧贴着他的穴口，并维持着这个深度不停地顶弄摩擦着Tony的子宫口，感受着那周围的嫩肉用力吮吸挤压着他龟头的极致快感。

Tony瞪大了眼睛无声地尖叫出来，身体因为过度的刺激而不停地打颤。Anthony在他耳边低笑着喘息出声，坏心地往上顶弄着让Tony只能踮着脚尖不稳地在原地挣扎着保持平衡。镜中的棕发男人已经被染上了一层诱人的粉红色，大张的双腿被各种体液弄得又湿又滑，鼓起的肚子不时地收缩着因为他们的儿子正在调皮地拉扯着脐带，而那双正在被玩弄的乳房已经因为装满了奶液而变得像是小皮球一样圆润，几乎要完全遮住中间的反应堆，只留下一小片蓝色的光点。

“看看你自己有多美。”Anthony咬着Tony的耳尖道，引诱着他抬头去看镜子里的自己。Tony咬着唇湿着眼睛有些失神地把焦点聚集在自己胸口的蓝光上，但他还没来得及看清自己的模样，Anthony就突然松开了他的乳头并大力抓住他的乳房用力地揉捏了起来。瞬间失去了阻碍的通道被大量的奶液充满，随着Anthony挤压胸部的节奏，乳白的奶液便争先恐后地从他的乳尖喷出。得到释放的满足感让Tony忍不住呻吟出声，他呜咽着不想去看自己这副过于淫乱的模样，但视线却像是被胶着在了镜子上面一般，不论他如何挣扎都无法别过脸去。

“看到了吗，这就是你，淫荡又漂亮，我真是永远都操不够你。”Anthony一边说一边把沾满了奶液的手指插入Tony的口中夹住他的舌头舌头搅拌拉扯着，同时再一次捏住了他一边的乳头肆意拉扯揉弄着，欣赏着那乳白色的液体被他控制着一股接着一股从深红色的乳尖喷出射在镜子上的模样。

“啊——啊呜——唔嗯——嗯啊——啊——”几乎只能靠Anthony的阴茎来支撑身体的Tony无助地呻吟出声，浓郁的奶味夹杂着些许汗水和眼泪的咸味在他的口中弥漫开来，被搅拌着无法脱下的唾液夹杂着一丝丝乳白色的奶液从他的嘴角滑落，然后被Anthony霸道地用舌头全部舔走收进嘴里。

“还是这么甜。”Anthony赞赏着把手指从Tony口中抽出然后扳过他的脸咬上了他的嘴唇，他贪婪地缠住Tony的软舌不停地吮吸拉扯着，享受着那被融化在两人唇间的浓郁奶香味，一直到Tony因缺氧而呜咽出声时才放开了他。

“嗯——唔嗯——啊——啊啊——”突然加快的抽插节奏让Tony毫无防备地叫了出来，早就被折磨得濒临高潮的身体瞬间就被这大开大合的操干直接送上了最高点。强烈快感化作道道白光在Tony的面前闪现，大脑瞬间一片空白的他只能尖叫着迎来一波比一波激烈的潮喷。大量的温热液从他体内喷出射在Anthony的阴茎上，那温暖舒爽的快感让Anthony忍不住呻吟出声，紧接着加快了最后冲刺速度也跟着到达了高潮。大量的浓白精液被直接灌进敏感的子宫腔，随着一阵阵本能的收缩反应，肚子里的孩子就像是在抗议一般不断地拉扯着脐带。轻微的疼痛伴随着久久无法褪去的强烈快感让Tony几乎全身脱力，Anthony熟练地接住怀里已经彻底软下来的人，把自己的阴茎从他体内抽出，然后用温水把两人再一次洗干净。

淋浴过后，Anthony给Tony穿上了一条柔软宽松的连衣裙。但说是连衣裙，实际上也就刚能遮住Tony的臀部罢了，因此没穿任何内衣的Tony难免感到了一些不适。

“就没有长一点的吗？”Tony一边说一边拉扯着衣服的下摆遮住自己的下身，双腿还在因为刚才的性爱而下意识地夹紧了。

“没有。”Anthony理直气壮地说着，双手极具暗示性地探进裙子里握住了Tony的屁股揉了一下，然后在对方来得及打掉他的手之前松开了他。

“你身上哪一个地方我没看过？还有什么好害羞的。”

“这不是害羞，这叫廉耻心！”Tony瞪着眼睛道。

“你知道我没有这东西。”Anthony笑道，他按着Tony的肩膀把他转了个身，然后推着他离开了浴室。

晨练沐浴过后自然就是早餐时间，尽心尽责的Friday早就给两人准备好了面包和水果。Tony走到平时自己落座的椅子上伸手想要拉开椅子坐下，但在他来得及动作之前Anthony却先一步把他拉到了另外一边。

“干嘛？”Tony皱着眉警惕地看着Anthony，然而已经坐下来的男人只是拉着Tony让他走到自己身边，示意他坐在自己大腿上。

Tony犹豫地看着Anthony，显然不想顺从，因为不管怎么看这家伙都很居心不良。但Anthony似乎并没有打算给Tony任何拒绝的机会，他用力地拉了一下Tony的胳膊让他失去平衡倒在自己的身上，并顺势抓住他的臀部把人带到自己腿上。Tony不满地扭了扭身子，可是碍于鼓起的肚子，他到底不敢乱动，只能不甘地将就着坐在了Anthony的大腿上。

过短的裙子因为跨坐的姿势直接缩到了臀部以上，因此暴露在外的下身让Tony本能地想要合上双腿，并试图微微前倾身子来用肚子挡住Anthony的视线。但Tony没有想到的是，Anthony此时的兴趣点其实在他的胸部，所以当他胸前的宽松衣领突然被拉下卡在胸部底下的时候，他甚至都没反应过来要去阻止Anthony。

“你不是要吃早餐吗！”Tony皱着眉瞪着Anthony质问道，他本能地用手捂住自己的胸部，并试图把衣领拉回来把衣服穿好。但Anthony却抓住他的胳膊强行往两边分开，同时凑上前去把脸埋在Tony的乳沟里深吸了一口气。紧接着他单手抓住Tony的手腕把他的双手反剪在身后，另一只手则拿起了桌子上的沙拉酱。

“我就是在吃早餐。”Anthony理所当然地说着，并举高了手中的瓶子把奶白色的沙拉酱挤在了Tony的胸口上。略微冰凉的触感让Tony下意识地轻哼了一声，他不满地扭动着身子试图挣脱Anthony的压制，却反而只是被抓得越来越紧。

Anthony轻松地压制着Tony的身体，慢条斯理地低下头去舔了舔正在缓慢流动的沙拉酱。酸甜的味道刺激着Anthony的食欲让他觉得越发的饥饿起来，他抓住Tony一边的乳房用力地吮吻啃咬着，舌头绕着深粉色的乳晕不停打转，却刻意避开了中间敏感的乳头不去直接刺激，只是轻轻地状似无意擦过。这若有似无的快感折磨着Tony的身体让他总忍不住想要推开Anthony或者更加靠近他，处于对立面的两种渴望不停地在他心里拉扯斗争着让他感到了一阵无助的绝望。同时，因为Anthony的揉捏动作，Tony的乳房又一次开始自动地分泌乳汁，那些过盛的液体不停地从他胸部涌向乳头，让那颗柔软的肉粒瞬间挺立起来。奶白色的液体缓慢地从张开的奶孔渗出，颤抖地挂在乳尖上仿佛在渴求着谁的垂怜。

Tony抿着唇看着突然停下了动作的Anthony，不知为何突然有一种不好的预感，逃避危险的本能让他缩起了身子，然而Anthony却始终先他一步张嘴含住他吮吸了起来。

突然爆发的强烈快感就像一道强大的电流猛地窜过了Tony的背脊，让他忍不住叫了出声。奶液被吸出身体时的奇妙拉扯感让他想要呻吟出声，再加上Anthony略显粗暴的舔弄和啃咬，没过多久Tony就忍不住发出了求饶一般的轻哼，不停地扭动着身子试图从Anthony的口中挣脱出来。

“别乱动。”Anthony警告性地咬了咬Tony的乳尖，享受着面前的人因为疼痛而发出的吸气声。他耐心地用舌头舔过乳头上的牙印，再一次用舌头抵住它贪婪地吮吸起来，然后放开了抓住Tony的手，改去握住他另一边的乳房揉弄起来。

Tony咬着唇难耐地闷哼了一声，恢复了自由的双手不由自主地抓紧了Anthony头发试图拉开他，然而胸部被大力揉捏玩弄时候的奇妙快感却总是让他在即将发力的瞬间软了下来。又一次变得不受控制的身体让Tony感到了一阵的不甘，被这磨人的快感弄得时而紧绷时而无力的他无助地发出了一声声小动物般的呜咽，听得Anthony心头一颤，反而想要更加用力地欺负他。

于是，不顾Tony那些难耐的呻吟声，Anthony开始用上牙齿来碾磨周围的乳晕和软肉，他就像是要把Tony彻底吃进肚子里一样不停吮吸啃咬着他的乳头，一直到这边的乳房快被他吸空的时候，他才放开了Tony转去品尝另外一边。

“啊——别吸了——唔混蛋，别咬——”Tony湿着眼睛沙哑着喉咙呻吟道，他无力地拉扯着Anthony的头发试图阻止男人的动作，然而被阵阵强烈的快感刺激得酸软无力的手却完全没有力气能推动Anthony。到最后Tony只能试图弓起身子来躲开Anthony，但Anthony却只是顺势把脸埋进他的胸部继续着无尽的索取。

甜美甘醇的奶水不停地从Tony的乳尖流入Anthony的口中，那几乎能让人上瘾的美味刺激着他全身的每一个细胞让他变得异常兴奋。在下身逐渐清晰起来的紧绷感让Anthony意识到自己又一次勃起了，他呻吟着动了动屁股让自己的阴茎在裤子里来回摩擦了一下，然后抓住Tony的屁股让他把下身贴近自己的胯部。早就因为兴奋而开始流水的Tony在意识到Anthony的勃起正隔着布料顶弄着自己后难免变得更加失控，一声声夹杂着愉悦、难耐和哀求的呻吟在Anthony的头顶响起，加上Tony不断扭动的屁股，让Anthony只想又一次狠狠地操哭这个人。

想着Anthony也没有任何犹豫，他果断地拉下裤子释放出自己的阴茎，同时双手抓住了Tony的大腿往两边分开，露出那个贪婪饥渴的红肿入口。为了更好地欣赏到Tony此时的美丽模样，Anthony暂时放开了他的乳房坐直了身子，他紧抓着Tony的大腿根部不让他有任何可以把腿合上的可能，同时微微挺动着自己的下身去摩擦他早已湿透的阴部。从阴穴口流出的清液打湿了Anthony的阴茎，正在收缩着嫩肉不停地吮吸着敏感的龟头像是已经迫不及待地想要把他吞进去。Anthony轻笑着松开一只手扶住自己的阴茎，他缓慢地把自己硕大的龟头插进那个狭窄的穴口中，欣赏着两边的阴唇被他撑开磨蹭着的模样，随后他抓住了Tony两瓣浑圆挺翘的臀肉，用力地揉捏着直到手指已经嵌进皮肤表面把它们抓得有些变形。

Tony呻吟着微微扭动起来，敏感的阴道不断地收缩着挤压着Anthony的龟头，像是要把他推出去，但又像是想把他整根吞入。但Anthony却一直紧抓着他的臀部把他固定在原地，他缓慢地挺着腰在浅处顶弄着，饱满的龟头不停地抚平内部的皱褶寻找着Tony的G点。每当他靠近一点，敏感的棕发男人就会忍不住绷紧身体用力地吸住他，直到他终于操上了那令人疯狂的柔软腺体，Tony便哑叫着在瞬间缩紧身体咬住了Anthony。

知道自己找对了位置的Anthony舒服地轻叹了一声，他逐渐加快速度摸索着最佳的插入角度，紧接着加大了力度开始一下接着一下不间断地刺激着Tony的敏感点。强烈的快感如同电流一般窜过Tony的背脊，那几乎要让他痉挛的激烈刺激使他不由自主地开始叫出了声。但Anthony似乎觉得光是这样还不足以让他兴奋，他松开一只手探到Tony下身捏住那颗兴奋的豆粒玩弄了起来。过激的快感让Tony瞬间瞪大了眼睛发出了短促的尖叫，他颤抖地抓住了Anthony的手腕试图阻止他的恶劣行为，然而Anthony却只是悠闲地夹住了那兴奋的肉粒用指间的老茧不停地摩擦着，一直到它变得充血红肿也不愿放开，反而变本加厉地用指腹按住它肆意蹂躏起来。

“啊——啊哈——住手——别啊——”被双重刺激折磨得开始神志不清的Tony呻吟着求饶道。只可惜在Anthony眼中，他最喜欢的就是Tony被他玩到失控崩溃的样子。于是无视棕发男人已经泛红的眼圈和开始哽咽的声音，他果断地把另一只手伸向他的胸口握住一边的的乳房用力地揉捏起来，然后像是在给他挤奶一般捏住他的乳头不停地揉捏拉扯。可怜的Tony只能沙哑着喉咙叫出一声带着哭腔的长吟，直到Anthony突然用手指弹了一下他的乳尖，剧烈的疼痛伴随着奶液喷出的奇妙快感让他瞬间尖叫了出声。

“操。”突然抽搐着紧缩的阴道夹得Anthony瞬间就有了射精的欲望，再加上Tony那可怜又可爱的浪叫声，Anthony的阴茎几乎是不受控制地又变大了一圈，粗壮的茎身将红肿的穴口彻底撑开极限，壮硕的龟头甚至在柔软的皮肤上顶出了一个微微的凸起。Anthony深吸了一口气调整了一下自己的节奏，然后再度快速抽插起来用力地操弄着Tony的G点，同时双手配合着肆意地玩弄着他的乳头和阴蒂，享受着Tony那濒临崩溃边缘的尖叫声和啜泣声。

从乳尖喷出的奶液不停地溅落在裙子上形成一块块深色的湿斑，同时裸露的乳房也被奶液彻底浸湿，那漂亮的乳白色液体覆在柔软的皮肤上形成一道发亮的水膜，诱惑着Anthony不停地活动着手掌将那些奶液均匀地涂抹在Tony的皮肤上。随后他交换了一下手上的动作，用沾满了清液的手指捏住另一边的乳头轻轻地揉搓起来，同时把沾满了奶液的手指伸向下方，一边将那些乳白色的液体涂抹在Tony的阴蒂上，一边按着它揉捏打转。

“看看你，你这头淫荡的小母牛，上面下面都在不停地喷汁，就真的有这么爽吗？”

“不——闭嘴——啊——不是——”Tony因为Anthony直白露骨的话而红透了一张脸，他其实不喜欢Anthony叫他小母牛，因为这个词太下流了。然而他不得不承认每次Anthony这么说的时候，他都能感觉到有一股奇妙的战栗感窜过他的背脊，让他全身发软。

“你还真是一点都不坦诚。”Anthony像是无奈地叹了口气，然后猛地一个挺身用力地操上了Tony的G点。毫无预兆的Tony本能地瞪大眼睛尖叫出声，但很快就又因为过激的刺激而哑了声。Anthony轻笑着捏住Tony的乳头和阴蒂用力揉弄着，然后猛地抽出又重新插入，以一个Tony完全无法承受的速度大力地抽插起来。

骤雨般的刺激打得Tony几乎连叫都叫不出来，他红着眼睛不停地发出短促的吸气声，模糊的求饶声夹杂着零碎的脏话不时地穿插其中。因过度兴奋而开始抽搐的身体已经被逼到了高潮边缘，明明还没有被刺激过的子宫口却迫不及待地颤栗起来，随着Anthony一下接着一下的操干在他体内深处生出巨大的快感和空虚感。

“唔啊——啊——不——啊哈——啊啊啊！”高潮来临的瞬间Tony几乎是完全失控地尖叫了出声，强忍了许久的眼泪就像断线的珍珠不停地从他眼角滑落。但还没有释放的Anthony自然不会就此罢休，事实上对于他来说这一切才刚刚开始。从体内大量喷出的清液给了他最好的顺滑条件，此时正处于极度敏感的阴道则是他最大的乐趣来源。于是，几乎就在Tony潮吹的那一瞬间，Anthony便迫不及待地挺身一插直接顶上了他的子宫口，紧接着大开大合地操干起来，丝毫不顾虑Tony根本无法承受这样过于激烈的快感。

“操——你真棒——抖得这么厉害，吸得这么用力——里面还在不停喷水——”Anthony说着凑上前去咬住Tony根本合不上的嘴唇吮吸了一下，然后抓住他一边的乳房含住他的乳头用力地吮吸起来。

已经被干得全身发软的Tony被持续不断的快感折磨就快要失去意识，只能靠着Anthony啃咬着他胸部的疼痛感来维持着最后的一丝清醒。战栗的指尖无力地缠上Anthony的发间抓紧了他的头发，奶液被吸空时候的一阵酸痛感让他忍不住哭喊了出声。Anthony放开了Tony已经空了的乳房，用手握住轻柔地按摩了一下后便把头转向另一边，张嘴含住另一边的乳头贪婪地吮吸起来。

Tony咬着唇本能地吸了吸鼻子，沙哑的喉咙不时地发出阵阵颤栗的哽咽声，就像是小猫的爪子在Anthony的心头不停地抓挠着。他眯着眼睛用舌头舔弄着口中的肉粒，用力地吸入了一口甘甜的奶汁后朝抬头吻上了Tony的嘴唇，霸道地把口中的液体灌进他的口中却不停地搅拌着不让他吞下。Tony呜咽着艰难地呼吸着不让自己被噎到，自唇边溢出的奶液顺着他的嘴角流下，在他的胡子上形成了一颗颗白色的水珠。

“好喝吗？”Anthony含着Tony的下唇细细吮吸着问道，一边回味着口中的奶香，一边继续玩弄着Tony柔软湿润的胸部。他握住那两团白皙的软肉轻轻揉捏着，大手抓住它们往两边拉开然后又打着圈往中间挤压，紧接着他把Tony的两颗乳头挤到了一起去相互磨蹭着，将那从奶孔里冒出的乳汁涂抹在深红色的肉粒上，一直到它就快要滴下来的时候才张嘴含住它们吮吸了起来。

“唔——别这样——啊，啊哈——”两边乳头同时被玩弄吸住的酥麻夹杂着轻微的刺痛感让Tony忍不住哽咽出声，再加上来自下身的快速有力的操干，强烈的快感持续不断地侵袭着他的大脑几乎让他完全无法思考。

Anthony低吟着“啵”一声放开了Tony几乎被他咬得破皮的乳头，然后直起身来抓住Tony的胸部帮他维持身体的平衡，同时拉扯着他的乳房带动他的身体主动迎合自己的速度，好让他每一下都能操到他的最深处。

“唔——轻点——啊——轻——”子宫口被频繁刺激的强烈快感让Tony感到了一阵心慌，肚子里的孩子似乎也在为他们这样过于激烈的性爱而发出了抗议，不轻不重的踢打力度让Tony下意识地轻哼了一声。为了安抚孩子，Tony只好把手按在肚皮上轻轻拍了拍，然而Anthony越发加快的速度却在不断地打乱他的动作，生怕自己不小心撞到肚子的Tony最后就只能抱着自己的肚子轻轻地抚摸着。

Anthony看着Tony这充满了母爱的一面只觉得心里一热，当初还说要把孩子打掉的男人如今变得比谁都还要在乎这个小生命，这般细细呵护着模样让Anthony感到了一阵温暖，他情不自禁地按下Tony的脑袋，热情地吻上了他的嘴唇用力地吮吸起来。

“嗯唔——唔——嗯——”Tony有些迷糊地本能回应着Anthony的吻，直到后者突然架起了他的双腿将他按在桌子旁操干起来时才尖叫着回过了神。但没多久，濒临高潮的过量快感就又一度模糊了Tony的意识。沙哑短促的尖叫声伴随着清晰的肉体碰撞声和淫靡的水声在空旷的餐厅里不断回响着，桌子和餐具也被摇晃着发出了清脆的响声。Anthony粗喘着凝视着他面前的棕发男人，不断地加快速度在紧缩着的阴道里抽插起来。被他磨得红肿的穴口和两旁的阴唇都因为高潮的逼近而瑟瑟发抖着，里头的嫩肉更是疯狂地战栗着吮吸着敏感的阴茎。Anthony叹息着呼出了一口气，皱着眉大力地顶弄着Tony的子宫口，不断碾压着已经发麻的嫩肉直到他怀里的人突然全身绷紧到达了今天的第三次高潮。

“啊——”Tony彻底崩溃地尖叫出声紧接着被过量的快感冲击得完全失了声，大量精液灌入子宫腔的同时还在不停地摩擦着他极度敏感的子宫口。被强行拖长了的性高潮使他感到了一阵磨人的痛苦，然而过于强烈的快感却让他像是上瘾了一般不断地收缩着阴道直到把Anthony吸干为止。

Anthony粗喘着平复了一下自己的呼吸，他缓慢地把射精完毕的阴茎从Tony体内抽出，欣赏着那些浓白的液体从洞口喷出的淫靡画面。他抱起已经完全脱力的Tony亲吻安抚着，然后缓慢地张开双腿把人放在地板上，接着放开了他的唇把他的头按向自己的阴茎。

“回回神，还没完事呢，这可是你最爱的早餐。”Anthony说着扶住自己的阴茎顶了顶Tony的嘴唇，满意地看着身下的人顺从地张开嘴巴将他吞进嘴里的模样。灵活的舌头熟练地舔干净了柱身上的所有精液，然后包住敏感的龟头舔弄打转着。Anthony舒服地轻叹了一声忍不住抓住Tony的头发在他口中抽插起来。

“别偷懒，把你的胸也用上。”Anthony说着拉了拉Tony的胳膊，让他跪立在地上用自己的胸部夹住了他的阴茎。柔软且富有弹性的皮肤因为浸润了奶液而变得滑腻湿润，再加上Tony主动挤压着自己的乳房而带来的紧致感，这美好的触感丝毫不输给他操Tony的阴道时的那种快感。

“操，你真是该死地擅长这个——多用点舌头——对，就这样——”Anthony一边赞叹着一边用手捏住Tony的乳头揉弄起来，感受着因快感的刺激而收紧的口腔所带来的极致快感。

Tony眯着眼呜咽着努力吞吐口中的巨物，不断地用舌头扫过Anthony的敏感点尤其是他前端的缝隙，然后吮吸着将他吞入喉咙深处，并用自己的胸部挤压着他下方的囊袋，给予Anthony全方位的服务和刺激。

Anthony低吟着喘息出声，逐渐清晰起来的射精欲望促使他夺回了主动权，他握住Tony的乳房挤压着自己的阴茎上下磨蹭着，同时快速挺动着下身在Tony顺从地张开的口中抽插起来。他毫不费力地一次又一次地顶入Tony的喉咙中，享受着那柔软的喉肉挤压着龟头的快感。在简单的几个来回过后，他便按住Tony的后脑在他喉咙深处射了出来，完成了他的连续高潮。

Tony眯着眼睛努力吞咽着被灌入食道的精液，因缺氧而发红的脸颊看起来异常的诱人和可爱。Anthony满足地抚摸着他的嘴唇退出了他的嘴巴，然后抱起地上的Tony放在腿上，仔细亲吻吮了一遍他的嘴唇后再把人转过身去让他面对着餐桌坐好。

面包和水果沙拉依然原封不动地放在桌子上，精致的卖相刺激着Tony装满了精液的胃部，在他体内激起了一阵不明显的翻涌。

“吃早餐吧。”Anthony说着把手从Tony腋下穿过环在他的胸部下方，然后微微抬起Tony臀部把自己的阴茎滑入灌满了精液的阴道里。

“唔——”Tony咬着唇轻哼了一声，不安地缩了缩身子却被落在臀上的一巴掌打得瞬间安静了下来。

“别乱动。”Anthony一边说一边抱紧了Tony，然后拿起桌上的一个空玻璃杯凑到Tony的胸前，握住他还没被吸空的乳房，熟练地把余剩的奶液都挤到玻璃杯里。

Tony咬着牙强忍着呻吟的冲动，颤抖着拿起桌上的面包撕下一角放进嘴里，一直到Anthony终于放开他胸部的时候才敢松一口气。

“还是老规矩，十分钟，吃完了我们就出去散步，吃不完我就再干你一天。”

Tony轻颤着吞下口中的面包，忍不住加快了手上的动作开始解决他的早餐。然而先前灌满了他食道和胃部的精液却让他有种自己已经吃饱了的错觉，但是只要他一想起前两天他没能完成任务时候的经历，他就忍不住打了个寒战，只能尽可能地往嘴里塞入面包和水果。

好在Anthony这一次并没有刻意为难他，等Tony成功吃完早餐后，他便抱着他走进了浴室替他擦干净身子，并换上了另一套正常多了的居家裤。然而以Anthony的恶劣性格，什么也不做也不是他的风格，所以Tony一点也不意外自己会被要求夹着两根按摩棒到外面去散步。

反正Anthony这人虽然性格恶劣，但做事到底有分寸。而且今天的阳光真的很不错，Tony也就懒得跟他计较了。

“累吗？”

“还好。”

“累了就说。”

“我还没这么虚弱好吗。”

Anthony轻笑了一声没有回应，只是摸着Tony的肚子亲了亲他的脸颊。

“我的。”一声轻得几乎让人听不清的话突然在Tony耳边响起，他有些惊讶地瞪了瞪眼睛，下意识地回头去看了一眼Anthony，然而后者却像是完全没意识到自己说出了这句话一样正靠在他的肩膀上闭目养神。

清晨的阳光打在Anthony的脸上柔和了那些棱角分明的立体轮廓，一瞬间显得他整个人都柔软亲近了起来。很少见到这样的Anthony的Tony眨了眨眼睛难免看得有些出神，一直到Anthony抖了抖睫毛似乎要睁开眼睛时才猛地收回视线当做什么都没有发生过一样。

“你怎么脸红了？”

“闭嘴。”Tony下意识道。他强行装作不知道自己刚刚做了什么，但还是忍不住想要回头去看Anthony，却没想到因此撞入了一双带笑的蓝眼睛里。Tony有些意外地放大了瞳孔，从没见过Anthony露出这种温柔眼神的他一下子失去了任何反应能力，直到那人的嘴唇贴上来的时候才本能地闭上了眼睛。

世界在一瞬间像是突然安静了下来，只剩下他们两人的呼吸声和吮吸声，心跳声和呻吟声。

“喜欢吗？”两人分开的时候，Anthony突然这么问。这没头没尾的问题弄得Tony一下不知道他在说什么，但隐约中，他又觉得自己似乎听明白了Anthony的话。

喜欢。

Tony不知道他喜欢什么。Anthony？这个孩子？他们现在的这种生活？抑或都是。但他知道他的答案，喜欢。

“还行吧。”但学不会坦率大概是Stark的固有标签，不管放在哪一代人，哪个宇宙，都是一样的。

只是和Tony相处了这么久，Anthony早就摸清了他说话时候的那点套路，事实上哪怕Tony不开口，他都能知道他的答案，因为在很多事情上，他们的想法总是出奇地一致。

抱紧了怀里的人亲了一口，Anthony不再继续这个话题而是把心思放在Tony肚子里的孩子上。他们已经知道了孩子的性别，是个健康的男孩，那么接下来，他们也许应该认真思考一下他们儿子的名字了。


End file.
